memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delta Vega (Vulcan system)
The novelization strongly implies Delta Vega is not in the Vulcan system: When Kirk wakes up in survival pod he considers himself fortunate that the Enterprise had dropped out of warp long enough to drop him off somewhere - thus the Enterprise had already warped away from Vulcan, which is reinforced latter when Kirk describes to Spock (prime) "We left Vulcan--the Vulcan system--to rejoin Starfleet yesterday" --8of5 11:46, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Nero marooned Ambassador Spock to this world in order to make him helplessly witness the destruction of Vulcan by a red matter-induced singularity.I think it is in the Vulcan system.-- 12:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure about of a lot of things in the novelization, but I think we need to interpret them based on the hard fact of the film -- in the film, the planetoid was close enough to Vulcan that you could see Vulcan in the sky, making it impossible for it to have been in another system. I think this trumps another source's "strongly implied" issue as "strongly implied" doesn't mean the same thing as a "concrete statement"... Of course, we should probably state this carefully in the article here to avoid misunderstandings, and maybe note the possible contradiction between novel and canon. -- Captain MKB 12:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :That particular visual in the film is of course scientific nonsense; the only possible place you could see Vulcan so clearly in the sky would be a world right on top of Vulcan, like T'khut, anywhere else in the system and the planet would be no more than a tiny dot in the sky (if that). Which is rather inconsistent in itself with the idea of Scott being marooned their: If he's on Vulcan's sister world it shouldn’t be too hard for him to be in radio, and maybe even transporter, contact with the mainland as it were. --8of5 00:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's always possible that Delta Vega was in fact one of the many moons of T'Khut seen in TMP and that the ice and ore made radio contact tough. the visual was a bit far-fetched, but not impossible to explain if you're open minded. -- 01:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Well at any rate I suggest the disambiguate should at least be changed to something like "near Vulcan", as the novel does suggest it isn't in the system and the visual in the film is very open to interpretation (could have been one of those wizzy flaoty holograms Nero had for instance), and does not ever state it is in the system. Hopefully the Nero miniseries will tell us some more! --8of5 01:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree. The image also was imparted as part of Spock's mind meld with Kirk, and thus is open to interpretation as symbolic. "Near Vulcan" is a good way of putting it. --Columbia clipper 04:54, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Or was at least, the last issue of the Nero series makes it very clear the planet is in the Vulcan system. --8of5 04:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Of course this makes the most sense. If Nero wanted Spock to physically see the phenomenon, he would have to deposit him in a place where the planets were visible to each other. -- Captain MKB 12:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC)